In Name
by arwen78
Summary: Albus Potter has arrived at Hogwarts.  Unable to forget what his father told him concerning Severus Snape, he finds himself confronting the Professor's portrait. One shot.


All characters belong to JK Rowling. Written in response to the Epilogue in DH.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though he had heard the grand tales of Hogwarts castle and the traditions that signaled the start of each new school year, they compared nothing to the actual experience.

Once on the train leaving Platform 9 ¾, James had found his old school friends and had forgotten about the enjoyment of heckling his younger brother. Initially, Albus may have welcomed the teasing of his older brother amid the hustle and bustle of students on the train, in order for a bit of familiarity, but soon enough he found a compartment containing fellow first years, one being is cousin, Rose. Rose seemed to experience the same level of relief as Albus upon seeing a friendly face. After everyone in the compartment was acquainted and had exhaustedly questionned Albus and Rose about their parents involvement in saving the wizarding world only 19 years before, talk turned to what awaited them when they left the Hogwarts Express.

The train ride that had seemed to last an eternity then, seemed so long ago now. Albus was left in awe as he road in the boats over to the castle. The Sorting was nothing short of terrifying, but somewhat more bearable as his father's parting words rang in his mind. When the Sorting Hat had been placed upon his head, his anxiety about being sorted into Slytherin had lessened and he found the Hat to be in agreement with his father concerning one of Hogwarts former headmasters. So it came and went and now Albus had been a Gryffindor for approximately two and a half months. Rose had been sorted to Ravenclaw and therefore, their study sessions had to take place in the library.

Today, Albus and Rose were leaving History of Magic and making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. At first, it was a scramble to get to each class, but now they could walk along without paying too much attention to where they were going.

"So what do you think about the Quidditch match tomorrow?"

"I dunno. James seems to think we'll win, but he also thinks it's because he's playing."

Rose laughed. "You guys haven't been fighting again, have you?"

"No, he just thinks he's the best at everything."

"Well, he is a pretty good Quidditch player, but maybe he thinks he just has to show off because you're at Hogwarts now."

"Yeah, I guess."

As they continued further down the hall, they passed the entrance to the Headmistress' Office. Rose kept walking, but Albus had stopped to notice the open stair way leading upward . Sensing she was alone, Rose stopped and made her way back to stand alongside her cousin.

"What's wrong?"

"The Headmistress' Office. The entrance is open."

"No wait. I don't think we should," Rose suggested as she watched Albus take a hesitant step onto the spiraling staircase.

"It's not like it's the Chamber of Secrets or anything. Come on. There's something I've been wanting to check out."

Rose hesitated momentarily, but after losing sight of Albus from the shoulders up, she decided to catch up.

"What if the Headmistress is here?"

"We'll come up with something."

Albus and Rose accelerated as they climbed the stairs, but slowed upon reaching the doorway to the office. Upon looking around, their eyes caught many objects, none being the Headmistress. Squaring his shoulders, Albus stepped forward slowly into the room gazing at the portraits hanging on the walls. Rose lagged behind.

Rose soon caught sight of what held Albus' attention. Some residents of the portraits appeared to be napping and the sound of their slight snoring was the only noise that filled the room. Though they knew their parents had rarely been in this room, and Albus' dad moreso than the rest, they had been told that portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses adorned the walls.

"Albus Severus Potter, if my mom finds out and sends me a howler..."

"Potter?"

Albus and Rose immediately turned toward the voice. Immediately they recognized the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Very astute. So like his father," drawled a sneering voice from a portrait near that of Dumbledore's. Albus turned his head to the dark brooding man in the nearby painting. He stood in stark contrast to all the other portraits, not only due to his attire, but he was much younger than all of the other occupants. This was it, the man Albus had been waiting to see.

"Severus, please. If I heard Miss Weasley correctly, it seems as though young Mr. Potter has been given your name."

Albus felt somewhat unnerved as Professor Snape glared at him silently. Each day since the day on the platform when his dad had told him about Professor Snape, he'd wanted to somehow find himself in this moment and he wasn't about to waste it. Gathering his courage, he stepped forward. Professor Snape showed a fleeting moment of confusion as the boy approached him.

"My dad said you're one of the bravest men he ever knew. I just thought you should know that."

"You never told me that," whispered Rose from behind.

"It was between me and my dad," Albus informed her.

A chuckle eminated from the older wizards portrait. "You see, Severus," Professor Dumbledore began. "No matter how hard you may endeavor for people to think otherwise, they will eventually see the good that is in you."

Professor Snape sneered in Dumbledore's direction and turned to lean against the desk sitting towards the back of his portrait. Albus hadn't expected a warm reception, but thought the former Headmaster would be pleased to know that his dad, Harry Potter, the bravest man he knew, felt that way about him.

Sensing the tension, Rose piped in. "I think we should go. The headmistress might be coming back anytime."

"Please do visit again Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter. Perhaps we can share some of your parents' adventures while here at Hogwarts."

Albus nodded in agreement and began to back out of the office. He gave one last glance at Professor Snape's portrait, but the wizard remained with this back toward them.

As the two first-years left the office, Snape looked over his shoulder to focus on the young Potter boy. His eyes held a warm regard as they students disappeard through the doorway.

"He bears a striking resemblance to his father, doesn't he? But his eyes..."

Snape cut him off quietly and gently as he turned to face the room again. "I know. They're his grandmother's."


End file.
